First Time
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles et Peter sont seuls chez le loup-garou... Ai-je vraiment besoin d'en dire plus ? /!\ LEMON /!\


Voilà le premier lemon que je vous poste ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_First time_

_Peter referma la porte derrière Stiles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans l'appartement du loup-garou. L'entrée donnait sur un salon accueillant, composé d'un canapé deux places et d'un fauteuil confortable que personne d'autre que peter n'avait le droit d'approcher. L'adolescent alla donc s'installer sur le canapé. La cuisine à l'américaine se trouvait juste derrière._

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda Peter en se dirigeant vers son frigo._

_- Tu me laisses prendre de l'alcool ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors un coca, soupira Stiles._

_Peter sourit et servit deux verres de Coca qu'il posa sur la table basse. Il s'installa à côté de Stiles et passa un bras autour de ses épaules._

_- C'était bien ta journée ?_

_- Oh Peter, je t'en suppli ! T'es pas entrain de me demander comment ce sont passés mes cours, là ?_

_- Ben si, pourquoi ? demanda Peter surpris._

_Stiles s'éloigna._

_- Oh mon Dieu, on dirait mon père, grimaça l'hyperactif._

_Peter se mit à rire et tira l'adolescent par la taille._

_- Viens par là, toi… Promis, on ne parle plus de ça._

_Stiles sourit et se blottit dans les bras de son petit-ami. Peter lui caressait la taille, soulevant de temps à autre son t-shirt. Soudain, Stiles se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Peter. L'aîné haussa un sourcil._

_- Quoi ?_

_Stiles se pencha et scella leurs lèvres. Peter était surpris. Même après 2 mois, il prenait rarement des initiatives. Peter enroula ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et répondit à son baiser. Stiles blottit son visage au creux de son cou._

_- Je suis bien avec toi…_

_Peter posa une main sur la hanche du plus jeune et l'autre sur sa joue. Il plongea son regard dans celui pétillant de Stiles puis recommença à l'embrasser, le faisant basculer sur le canapé. Depuis 2 semaines, leurs câlins duraient plus longtemps et gagnaient en intensité. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Stiles passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Peter qui gémit à ce contact. « J'ai envie de toi », pensa-t-il. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et alors qu'il soulevait le t-shirt de Stiles, il se ravisa. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. L'adolescent lui attrapa la main._

_- Non, t'arrêtes pas._

_- Stiles…_

_Le plus jeune glissa la main de Peter sous son t-shirt._

_- J'aimerais aller plus loin, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, le visage rouge de gêne._

_Alors, Peter se pencha et embrassa le cou de l'adolescent tout en baladant tendrement sa main sous son t-shirt. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Stiles frotta les siennes sensuellement à celles du loup-garou. Ce dernier retira entièrement le haut de son petit-ami avant de parcourir son torse du regard. Stiles se cacha le visage._

_- Arrête de me dévorer du regard !_

_Peter sourit et prit les mains du plus jeune._

_- Regarde-moi, Stiles._

_Stiles rouvrit les yeux._

_- Je t'aime._

_Peter dessina une cascade de baisers sur le torse de Stiles. Celui-ci souffla d'aise et enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux du loup. Lorsqu'il arriva au nombril, Stiles frissonna. Il interrompit son compagnon mais cela uniquement pour retirer la chemise de Peter. Leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre, s'apprivoisant, Stiles ayant l'air d'un louveteau. Une fois que Peter sentait que les battements de son cœur s'étaient calmés, il descendit doucement ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon et l'ouvrit. Stiles ferma les yeux et mordit tendrement la lèvre de Peter qui sourit en se débarrassant du Jeans du plus jeune. Stiles était maintenant en caleçon. Il se redressa et embrassa le cou du loup qui mit sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. L'adolescent descendit ses lèvres sur les tétons du loup-garou et les lécha brièvement avant d'aller mordiller l'oreille de Peter._

_- Ça te plaît ? chuchota Stiles._

_Peter lui caressa la nuque et serra Stiles dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou._

_- Oui…_

_L'aîné frotta sensuellement son bassin contre celui du plus jeune qui frémit à ce contact._

_- Stiles… jusqu'où veux-tu aller ?_

_Il plongea son regard caramel dans les yeux bleus de son petit-ami._

_- Jusqu'au bout._

_Peter sourit et aida Stiles à se redresser. Il le tira vers la chambre en le tenant par la main. Contrairement au reste de de l'appartement, les volets étaient fermés, faisant de la pièce un petit cocon d'intimité. Seuls de fins rayons de soleil perçaient. Stiles alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Peter le rejoignit rapidement, le faisant basculer et l'embrassant avec empressement. Il le désirait tant et depuis si longtemps. Et plus que le désir, autre chose entrait en ligne de compte : il l'aimait. Stiles esquissa un sourire au baiser de son loup et descendit ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon dont il défit la ceinture. Peter se releva pour le retirer entièrement puis revint sur le lit. Stiles en décida autrement et fit basculer son petit-ami sur le dos, se plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Pendant que Peter lui caressait les cuisses sensuellement, Stiles déposait nombre de baisers dans son cou, provoquant des soupirs de plaisir de la part du loup-garou. N'y tenant plus, Peter inversa à nouveau les rôles et commença à descendre le caleçon de Stiles. Il crut voir une lueur d'appréhension dans son regard mais son sourire finit de le convaincre de continuer. Il descendit donc le sous-vêtement et Stiles bougea les jambes pour s'en débarrasser. Peter traça un chemin de baisers en commençant par le cou. Il descendit progressivement, alternant suçon, baiser tendre et caresses langoureuses. Alors qu'il atteignait, le nombril, Stiles sentit le bas de son ventre s'embraser. Peter continua à descendre et au contact de ses lèvres sur son sexe, Stiles ferma les yeux. Aux va-et-vient de Peter, Stiles gémissait toujours plus. Son petit-ami lui offrait tant de bonheur et de plaisir… Stiles ondulait son bassin au rythme du loup-garou. Celui-ci se redressa et alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles._

_- On peut se placer de manière à ce qu'on aille à ton rythme… commença Peter._

_- Non, reste comme ça, je te fais confiance, lui répondit Stiles dans un sourire._

_L'aîné passa ses mains sur sa joue et se pencha vers sa table de nuit. Il en sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Après en avoir mis sur ses mains, Peter passa ses mains contre les jambes de Stiles. Il massa les fesses de l'adolescent avant d'insérer un doigt en lui. Stiles se cambra mais ne dit rien. Peter fit de légers va-et-vient pour préparer son amant. Puis, il retira son doigt et mit le préservatif en se plaçant entre les jambes de Stiles. Il se baissa, embrassant tendrement les lèvres de Stiles qui frémissaient._

_- Tu as peur ? lui chuchota Peter en gardant les yeux fermés._

_- Non… lui répondit Stiles dans un souffle._

_Peter embrassa Stiles une nouvelle fois avant de le pénétrer. L'adolescent gémit de douleur. L'aîné déposa nombre de baisers sur son visage et passa une main dans ses cheveux, voulant lui faire oublier la douleur._

_- Tout va bien, Stiles._

_L'adolescent se détendit et fit signe à Peter de continuer. Celui-ci se retira avant de commencer de légers va-et-vient. Stiles se cambra de plaisir et, timidement, suivit les mouvements de son petit-ami. Le sentant prêt, Peter accéléra en tenant la taille de l'adolescent alors que Stiles lui tenait fermement les épaules._

_- Peter…_

_L'homme gémit et approfondit ses coups de reins. La chambre se remplit de gémissements. Peter glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe de Stiles et le massa au même rythme que son bassin. Après nombre de mouvements sensuels, de baisers tendres et fébriles, Peter se cambra et se libéra, suivi de près par son amant qui se déversa dans sa main._

_Alors que tous deux reprenaient leur souffle, Peter se retira. Il enleva son préservatif et s'allongea en face de Stiles. Celui-ci sourit et lui fit un bisou esquimau._

_- Ça va ? lui demanda Peter en remontant le drap sur eux avant d'enlacer sa taille._

_- Très bien, répondit le plus jeune de sa bonne humeur habituelle._

_Son regard se fit aussi doux que celui d'un agneau et il prit le visage de Peter entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Le loup-garou ferma les yeux, savourant la tendresse de son petit-ami._

_- Je t'aime, lui chuchota Peter en le serrant davantage contre lui._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

_Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment, juste avec tendresse et légèreté, les yeux fermés, se remémorant le moment de bonheur passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre._


End file.
